1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing by server apparatus to install a device driver to any of client apparatus in a network that connects a plurality of client apparatus and devices via the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network systems have been installed in more and more businesses, the numbers of computers and multifunction image forming apparatuses, or multifunction peripherals (MFP) have been increasing. As these numbers are increasing, the document solution business for reducing TCO by efficient management of the numbers is performed with many applications.
Under that circumstance, it has been required to manage a printer driver, installed in a computer (PC), for printing data generated by application.
In response to the requirement, multiple systems have been developed as a system for easily installing a recommended driver, i.e., “Push installing” a recommended driver, from a server to a client.
In case of installing a driver corresponding to a device from a server to a client, a system of installing by specifying a driver corresponding to a targeted device is known as a first system.
A system of generating a driver priority list from a driver profile (model number, OS version and language) and a resource profile (available driver information) and obtaining an appropriate driver set according to the generated driver priority list and installing the driver is known as a second system.
A system of specifying a range for searching for a network device to connect with a network on the network, searching for the network device in the specified range, and then broadcasting a control program to the client that manages the network device in the searched range (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-171513) is known as a third system.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of exemplary embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.